Solid Make Outs and Dares
by Burning Fate
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby have Kate doing all of their chores for them because of a solid. Then, Benson walks in and starts yelling at them for not working and accidently blurts out what Kate is to him. Mordecai then tells Benson to do him a solid and make out with Kate. Skips has some things to say about it. Near the end, everyone gathers around a campfire to play Truth or Dare.
1. Solids

"OOOOOOOOHH!" Mordecai yelled as the TV screen blinked with the words 'Player 1 Wins!'.

"Dude, you totally cheated!" Rigby yelled pointing a furry shaky finger at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You're just mad because you suck at video games."

"STOP TALKING!"

"Do me a solid and get me a soda, loser."

"No way man! Get it yourself!"

"Hey man, it's a solid. You have to do it."

"URGH! Fine!" Rigby yelled jumping from the couch and running on all fours to the kitchen. As he opened the door, Benson stomped into the house.

"Mordecai! Rigby! How come Kate is outside doing all of your work!" He yelled.

"Oh, hey Benson." Rigby said acting as if he was no one important.

"You guys need to be responsible for your own job!"

"….Yeeeaaaaaahhh….." Rigby said backing away towards the living room. He handed Mordecai his soda and listened as he popped it open and chugged it down.

"Why do you guys have to be so lazy and irresponsible!"

"Oh, hey Benson."

"It's almost like Kate is the only one who actually works around here! Why can't you guys be like her! A hard working beautiful young lady who-! …" Benson stopped and his eyes grew wide. Mordecai and Rigby stared at Benson with their mouths gaping open.

"Just…..go help her." Benson turned around to walk away.

"Oh! Dude, Benson has a crush on Kate!" Benson turned around; teeth barred and head fiery red.

"I DO NOT! NOW I SAID GET BACK TO WORK! OR ELSE YOU'RE FIRED!" Rigby jumped off of the couch and walked in front of Benson.

"Dude, you probably think about her all of the time! If you know what I mean." Rigby winked.

"Ah, dude, he probably likes to imagine her in her panties and sexy dresses." Mordecai wooed.

"W-What! You guys are so-! NNNNGGGGGHHHHH!" Benson yelled blushing brightly.

"Dude he totally does! Look at him blush!" Rigby yelled pointing at Benson's face.

"Be quiet!"

"What's wrong?" Kate asked walking inside.

"Oh, hey Kate. We're just talking to Benson."

"Really? I could hear you guys from outside." She wiped at her forehead and held her water bottle on the back of her neck. Benson looked at her shirt which was soaked with sweat and blushed as liquid rolled down her breasts.

"Hey, Mordecai. I did your solid, now you have to do me one."

"That's how it goes. Name it giiiiirrrllll!" He said stupidly.

"Hmmm," Kate thought, "I don't know yet. Give me some time." She said then walked away. Benson shook his head.

"Dude you're a pervert." Rigby said pointing.

"What?" Benson said cocking an eyebrow.

"You were totally staring at her boobies." Mordecai said childishly.

"That's sick! I would never do that!"

"You're right man. That is sick, so that makes you a sick old perv." Rigby said.

"I'm not taking your guys crap anymore. I don't need to listen to this." Benson said as he started to walk away.

"Wait, Benson!" Mordecai yelled. Benson sighed.

"What."

"Do me a solid?"

"No!"

"Yeah! You've gotta do solids no matter what!"

"Ugh, fine. But make it quick and simple. I've got work to do."

"Do me a solid and…..make out with Kate." Benson froze.

"WHAT? She's my employee! I can't do that!" Benson yelled blushing and sweating.  
"Remember what happened the last time Mordecai didn't do his solid?" Rigby said.

"RAAAAHHH!" Benson yelled and ran out the door. Rigby opened it and yelled,

"You have to do it!" But Benson continued to run, throwing his arms in front and behind him. He stopped when he was far away from the house and leant over on his knees. He breathed hardly and sweated and blushed just from thinking about the solid he had to do. Leaves rustled behind him and he looked back, startled.

"What are ya doin' all the way out here, Benson?" Skips asked.

"I….Mordecai told me to do him a solid….and…"

"You've gotta do a solid, no matter what."

"I know, I know. But…..It has to do with Kate." After hearing that name, Skips smiled.

"Oh, the lil' doll. Yeah, she's a fine girl. Mhm."

"Yeah, but….I have to….."

"Don't say sex." Skips said rubbing his forehead.

"No no no. I have to…..make out with her." Benson blushed.

"Oh boy…."

"I know. And I really don't want to disrespect her or anything either. I just-."

"You're gonna make out with one of the hottest girls in town! That's one heck of a solid, Benson! And Kate's said some thing's about you. I don't think she would mind….that much….okay maybe a lil'…I don't know much about relationships…." Bensons face was blank.

"Look, Benson. It's either taking your chances or the park almost gets destroyed….again. Like what happened to Mordecai." Benson sighed.

"I….I know I have to do it, but I really don't want to because then I would lose her trust."

"Better then the Park bein' destroyed."

"Ouch!" Benson and Skips turned their heads to see Kate walking out of the high bushes.

"Oh, hey guys. You know, someone should really trim these things."

"Hey, Kate." Benson blushed.

"Hiya, Benny!"

"Benny?" Skips asked.

"Heh heh." Kate chuckled.

"Hey, Skips! Wanna go get some cake at DG?"

"Sorry Kate, but I've got work to do. Maybe some other time."

"Oh, okay. Benny?"

"Huh?"

"You wanna go?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh, well…." She walked up and grabbed his hand and held it up in both of hers.

"Come on! You've been working all day! Take a little time to relax! Pops won't mind." Benson blushed brighter.

"Well, okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt anyone if I was gone for a little while."

"Yay!" Skips leant over to Benson and held up his hand to hide his mouth.

"You can relax AND do your solid." Skips winked.

"What'd you say?" Kate asked cocking her head.

"Uh…what?"

"You just-."

"Look!" Skips yelled and pointed to the sky. Kate looked up to see nothing then back to see some leaves ruffle.

"Huh." Benson and Kate stared then Benson rubbed the back of his head.

"So, uh, are you ready?"

"Oh! Yeah! Totally!"

"Great! Let's go get the golf cart." Benson said and the two of them started to walk down the path leading to the house.

"So….how's your day been?" Benson asked.

"Great and it just keeps getting better." She looked at Benson and smiled.

"Heh, just let me run inside and get my jacket." Benson said and ran into the house.

'Yes! I can't believe that I'm basically going on a date with Kate!' He thought smiling and jumping on the inside. He grabbed his dark green jacket and ran outside.

"Alright, let's go." They both got into the golf cart. Benson twisted the key and drove off with one hand on the wheel and the other around the back of the seat. Kate stared at him.

"…What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." She responded.

'Just…..move in…' Kate thought.

"Ah!" Benson slammed on the brakes.

"What? What happened?"

"There was a face! In the bush!"

"Stay here. I'll check it out."

"Be careful Benny!" He climbed out of the cart and walked over to the bush, spreading it wide apart. He looked around and saw nothing.

"Well, if there was someone here, they're gone now." Benson said walking back to the cart.

"Oh Benson! You're so brave!" Kate yelled hugging him. He blushed and smiled, then drove to DG. He parked in front of the small café.

"Come on, Benny! These guys make the best cake ever!"

"Wait Kate." Benson said still holding the wheel.

"What is it?"

"I…..Mordecai-."

"Hey Kate! What's up?" A muscular man yelled walking towards them.

"Hey Crash."

"You know, these guys make the best-."

"Cake in town. I know right?"

"Yeah. Maybe you'd wanna…."

"Oh, sorry Crash. But I'm on a date with Benson."

'A date?' Benson thought blushing and feeling tingly all over.

"Oh, well….alright…..maybe…next time?"

"Uhhhh…." Benson yawned.

"Well I'll see you later, Kate." Crash waved then walked away.

"Now then, what were you saying Benson?" Kate asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Never mind." The ground shook a little.

"Uh! What was that!" Kate yelled.

"Probably just a little-. Uh!" The ground shook harder.

"Uh, Benson! It's getting worse!"

"Ah! Ngh!" Benson grunted holding onto the wheel tighter. A strange dark figure appeared beside Kate. It grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out of the cart.

"Benson! Help!" She yelled being held against the dark body.

"Hey! Put her down!"

"_You didn't do it Benson. So know she will suffer!"_

"Uh, Benson, what's he talking about?"

"Nothing Kate! Don't worry! I'll save you!"

"_Oh, it's something. So if he won't do it," the man held her tighter, "then I will."_

"Uh, do what? Benson, help me! This guy's starting to freak me out!"

"_Take these absurd coverings off, darling." _

"Wha-? Uh!" Kate yelled as the man ripped off half of her shirt.

"Hey! Stop it!" Benson yelled then tackled the man to the ground.

"I'll do it okay! Just stop!" The man disappeared from underneath him.

"Benson…" Kate said. He turned around to see her trying to cover her bare stomach.

"Kate, I'm….I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Mordecai told me to do him a solid. It was to…to….make out with…you…" Kate stood, not knowing what to say, and stared at Benson.

"I'm so sorry. But I have to do it. Otherwise…"

"Benson," Kate said, "Why didn't you just tell me before?"

"Well, I thought that if I did you wouldn't trust me anymore."

"Benson, it's a solid. You HAVE to do it. No matter what."

"Uh," Benson blushed, "well…let's at least go to my apartment, I'd rather not have people….staring at us."

"….Alright…" Benson got in the golf cart with Kate and started to drive. He was worried and sweating the whole way. Kate had her head down and was fiddling around with the locket on the chain around her neck. As Benson pulled up to the old building, he began to shake.

'Freakin' stupid solids. I swear I'm going to kill Mordecai for this!' he thought.

"Well….."

"…Yeah….uh….come on." Kate followed him inside and up to his room. He took the keys out of his pocket and stared at them. He pushed in the doors key and after a second or two turned it. He twisted the knob and let go, letting the door creak open.

"Uh….ladies first…" Benson said throwing his arms through the opened doorway.

"Mhm." Kate walked in, looking around at the house's interior.

"Kate, I kinda don't want to do this. I mean, I'm pretty scared of what the results will be in the end." She walked over to Benson, smiling, and grabbed his hands.

"I would rather do the solid instead of having to make out with that ghost guy…..or the Park being destroyed."

"Gosh, you sound like Skips." Benson said rubbing his eyes.

"Well, it's a solid. You have to do it no matter what."

"Um….okay, just go sit on the counter."

"Uh…why?"

"Because you're a bit….short." He said as she sat down. At that moment, something in Kate's head snapped. She tried to hold it in, but alas she could not.

"Who are you calling short bubble head!" Benson stared at her with his mouth slightly open. Kate put her hands over her mouth and thought, 'Oh my gosh! I just yelled at my boss! I'm so getting fired…' Then Benson smiled and let out a few laughs. Kate cocked her head and eyebrows', wondering what was so funny.

"I kinda like a girl who's a bit hostile. I think it's…actually pretty hot." Benson said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh….well then." She blushed as Benson walked closer and moved in between her spread legs. She covered her red cheeks with her shaky hands and stared down at the tiled kitchen floor.

"Kate," Benson said sounding worried, "I….don't want to do this…."

"But…But Benson-."

"I don't care if it's a solid! I'm not going to force this on you! I can already tell that you're scared."

"Benson-."

"I won't- Mph!" Kate had grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him closer to her, sealing their lips together. Her eyes were closed tightly, but Benson, due to his surprise, had his eyes wide open. Kate felt his cheeks burning against hers. Then his lips shook and Kate started to feel his tongue rub over her lips. Benson wrapped his arms around her bare waist and held her tight. She grunted as her stomach arched into his.


	2. The Ruler of Truth or Dare

Kate moaned and pushed Benson away.

"What is it?" Benson asked. Kate's whole face turned a deep shining red, and then she closed her eyes and tackled Benson to the floor.

"Ah! Urhhh!" Benson grunted. Kate wasn't scared at all, and now he knew. Oh yes, now he knew how she really felt about him. Her kisses were passionate and soft and he let her do what she wanted. _Is she…taking advantage of me? _Benson then felt something pop up. He blushed as he noticed that it was his metal flap.

'Oh crap.' He thought as his whole body turned red. Then she sat up on him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I just…I got….." She covered her flushed cheeks.

"Hey," Benson said with a smile and grabbed her arm, "its fine. I never knew you could be so spontaneous." He chuckled. The phone started to ring and the answer machine got it saying, _this is Benson. I'm not home right now. And if I find out that this is Mordecai and Rigby then you're both fired! ...Please leave a message after the beep. _

"Benson, Benson, Benson!" Mordecai yelled. "Pick up the phone! We have a great idea for tonight! Can we have a cookout? We all got our jobs done for today early."

There was silence for a moment.

"Dude, I don't think he's home."

"Of course he's home! Where else would he be?" Rigby asked. Silence.

"We know you're home Benson! Pick up the phone Benson! We know you're home Benson! Pick up the phone Benson!" They sang.

"A cookout huh?" Benson asked himself.

"Oh come on! It sounds fun!" Kate said. He looked at her and smiled.

"Well…I guess if everyone's done for the day. Might as well do something."

"Pick up the ph-."

"Hey guys. That sound s like a great idea."

"Yeeeaaauuhhhh!" They chanted over the phone before hanging up.

"Benson," Kate murmured. He turned around and smiled before saying, "Yeah, Kate?"

"I…really hope this doesn't affect our friendship."

"It was just a solid. We had to do it. But," Benson said walking over and grabbing her hands and smirked, "the way you were moaning sounded like you were having a pretty good time." He said cocking his eyebrow. Kate blushed and turned her head away from him.

"I…uh…I just…" She couldn't think of what to say. Benson laughed then headed for the door. He moved aside and gestured his hand out to Kate as the 'ladies first' signal. She walked past him and he stared at her backside as she walked.

'Oh my god. What a perv.' Kate thought to herself as she looked back at him. They walked down stairs together and outside to the golf cart. Benson drove to the house.

"Come on Rigby! Just let me do it!" Mordecai yelled.

"Never! I got this!" Rigby yelled back as he pulled out another match.

"Hurry up!"

"Let me concentrate!" Rigby scrapped the match against a rock three times before it caught fire. He and Mordecai looked at each other ad smiled their dumb looking smiles.

"Ah! Dude!" Mordecai screamed as he jumped back.

"What! What is it?!"

"Your hand's on fire!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Rigby stared at his burning hand as he ran around in circles. Benson drove up in the golf cart with Kate and saw what was going on.

"Rigby! I'll save you!" Kate yelled before jumping out of the cart.

"Kate! What do I do!?" Rigby panicked. Then, Kate picked him up and flipped him upside down.

"What are you-?" Kate threw him down so hard that he had went through the ground.

"Kate! What the heck!? I thought you were cool!" Mordecai said.

"Yeah! Before the solid!" Mordecai started to step back as Kate stomped towards him. He waved his hands in front of him.

"W-What are you talking about? We would never-."

"WE HAVE WEINERS! DAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Pops yelled running out of the house with sticks and hot dogs. Kate looked over at him and smiled.

"Here, Pops. Let me help you." She said running over to him.

"Such a generous young lady." He said with a small blush. Kate blushed to as she grabbed the sticks from him before he dropped them. Skips skipped out from behind the bushes with four jackets.

"Kate, here. I don't want you catching a cold." He said handing her one.

"How kind of you Skips!" Pops said. Kate blushed again as she took the small pale yellow jacket.

"Thank you Skips." She said putting it on.

"No problem." He blushed. Benson stared at the small group and started to feel weird.

"HEY! THIS BEHAVIOR ISN'T NECESSARY!" He screamed. Mordecai ran over to Rigby and pulled him out of the ground by his legs. He spit out what seemed like truck loads of dirt, then looked at Benson.

"Whoooooaaaa! Somebody's jealous!" Benson's face was bright red with rage and embarrassment.

"Shut up or you're fired!" Rigby covered his mouth.

"Benny! Let's sit by the fire already! It's freezing!" Kate said rubbing her arms.

"Alright." Everyone gathered around the fire and listened as Skips told scary stories.

"And as the girl walked through the forest," Skips said moving his fingers, "there came a big…..huge…"

"RAHWEEWOOWWOOO!" Muscle man screamed running out from behind some bushes as he twirled his shirt around in the air. Kate and Pops screamed louder than everyone and embraced each other.

"Heheheh! You're all a bunch of sissies!" Muscle man said before giving High Five Ghost a high five. Then came a real roaring noise from far away. Kate screamed.

"Oh crap! What if there really is a monster!?" She asked.

"Don't worry Kate. I won't let anything get ya." Skips said scooting closer to her.

"Thanks buddy ol' pal."

"What about me, Skips?" Pops asked.

"Uh…"

"I'll protect you Pops" Kate told him. Pops clapped.

"Oh Kate, you are such a brave young girl."

"Thank you." Kate said as she giggled. Benson growled deep in his throat. Skips grabbed a hot dog stick and rubbed it gently over Kate's back.

"AHHHH! What the crap is that!?" She shivered. Skips threw it before she turned around to see what it was. Kate threw her arms around Skips's arm.

"I'm here for ya." He said patting her on the back.

"Oh goody." Kate smiled. Benson shook his head and pulled out a bag of marshmallows.

"Who wants to make some smores?" He asked.

"I do!" Kate and Pops yelled waving their hands in the air. Benson gave everyone a marshmallow to put on their sticks. After everyone ate their smores, they wiped off their mouths.

"Oh, Benson. You have chocolate on your cheek." Kate said pointing at the spot. Benson attempted to get it, but couldn't seem to find it.

"Here, I'll get it." Kate said before crawling over to his on her hands and knees. As she wiped away at the spot with her sleeve, Skips, Pops, Rigby and Mordecai had nose bleeds. Kate crawled back to her spot and clapped her hands.

"There you go." Benson blushed.

"Uh, thanks."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! OOOOOOOOOHHHH!" Rigby yelled.

"What is it, Rigby?" Kate asked looking over at him.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Oh, that sounds like fun!"

"Jolly good show!" Pops yelled.

"Alright. I'll go first." Benson said. "Hm…..Mordecai."

"Truth."

"Okay. Hmmm…..Is it true that you edit pictures of Margaret on Photoshop just so you can hang them all up on your wall?"

"W-What? I-I just…..yes…"

"Ew…..pervert." Kate said.

"Oh yeah," Mordecai said pointing at her, "Truth or dare?"

"TRUTH!"

"Who do you like more as a friend? Skips, Pops, or Benson?"

"….What? I can't choose!"

"You have to!" Kate thought for a long while, then said.

"ME!"

"But that wasn't a choice!"

"So? There's no way I would ever choose who was better over the others."

"Ugh. That's so cheesy." Mordecai huffed.

"Yay! It's my turn! Pops! Truth or Dare?" Pops started to sweat and bit his lip.

"Um….um….I DON'T KNOW! Erehehehehehehahahah!" He yelled as he ran away and cried.

"Wait! Pops! It's just a game!" Kate yelled. Skips got up and went to get Pops. He brought him back and they both sat down.

"Dare."

"Hmmm. Pops, I dare you….to…..shave off your mustache!"

"Nooo!" He yelled as he covered it with his hands.

"You have to! It's a dare!" Kate said pulling out a razor.

"I will do no such thing!" Then the ground started to shake.

"Ah! Earthquake?" Kate asked standing up.

"Even worse than that." Skips said. A black hole appeared in the sky and a four legged purple and green creature with horns popped out.

"What the heck is that thing!?" Kate asked.

"It's the Ruler of Truth or Dare! When someone doesn't tell their truth or do their dare, he shows up to kill the person who asked the question and the person who didn't do what they were supposed to!" Skips yelled.

"Ah! Then that would mean-." The creature roared and started to suck up everything before getting to Kate and Pops. Kate held her hat down and covered her face with her arm.

"Benson, get Pops!" Skips yelled as he grabbed Kate. Everybody ran into the garage.

"Pops! Ya gotta do the dare!" Skips yelled.

"But I can't just shave off my mustache! I've had it….forever." He said sadly as he stroked it with both hands.

"But if you don't, you and Kate are going to die!"

"I'm too young!" Kate yelled.

"Oh…alright…" Then they all ran to the bathroom upstairs. Skips grabbed a razor and gave it to Pops.

"Do it!"

"I…..I can-t!" Pops yelled putting the razor down and covering his eyes with his hands as he sobbed.

"….I'm so sorry, Pops. I should have never dared you to do this…." Kate said. And right after she did, the back wall was busted into. A great big red hand wrapped around Kate.

"Ah! Skips, don't let it eat me!" She cried. Skips wrapped his arms around the monsters wrist.

"Benson! Muscle man! Help me out over here!" Benson ran over and grabbed the fingers and tried to pull them off while Muscle man screamed and punched at the hand.

"Pops! You've got to do the dare!" Mordecai yelled.

"NOW!" Rigby yelled. Pops picked up the razor and held it in front of his mustache.

"I still can't do it!"

"P-Pops…." Kate squealed as she started to run out of breath. Then the monster pulled her out.

"AAAAAH!" She screamed as the monster held her above its mouth.

"Skiiiiiips!" Kate screamed. Pops gasped as the monster let her go and she was falling into its mouth. He grabbed the razor and slid it across his mustache. Before Kate could fall into the monsters mouth, it disappeared, and she fell to the ground. All of the guys ran out to see if she was okay.

'Kate, are you alright?" Benson asked as stared at her.

"I think so."

"Dude, that was awesome!" Muscle man screamed. And then Pops ran out to her.

"Oh goodness, are you okay dear?" He asked worriedly as he helped her up.

"Yes, but…..I'm sorry Pops! My dare was stupid and heartless!" She cried as she covered her eyes.

"Don't worry about that right now. The most important thing is, is that you're safe."

"Aw. Thanks." She sniffled as she wiped at her eyes. Pops put his hands on his hips and smiled.

"And anyway, I look about ten years younger!" He said. Kate laughed. Pops cleared his throat.

"Let's go get some coffee."

"Okay! My treat though! It's the least I can do for you." Kate said.

"Do not worry about that Kate." Pops said walking her to the golf cart.

"Come on you guys!" Kate yelled back to everyone else. Rigby and Mordecai jumped into the back, and Benson and Skips got in the front. Kate was smashed in between the two of them. Skips picked her up and sat her in his lap.

"Is that better Kate?" He asked.

"Yeah Skips!" She said cheerfully.

"Pops, you'd better let me drive." Benson said.

"Why? I know how to drive." Pops said back. He turned the key and stomped down on the gas pedal. Kate held on to Skips as hard as she could.

"Brakes! BRAKES!" Everyone screamed. Benson stood up the best he could and kicked the brake pedal. The golf cart thumped to a halt.

"Ah." Pops sighed and scooted over for Benson to take his place. Kate patted Pops on the back and smiled.

"You tried." Pops smiled back. After the ten minute drive, Benson parked in front of the coffee shop and everyone walked inside. Skips ordered for everyone, but Kate didn't want what he ordered for her.

"I want an iced mocha! Something cold! Please Margaret?"

"Sure thing Kate. It'll just be a sec." Margaret said as she wrote it down on her note pad before walking away.

"….So…" Skips said, tapping his fingers on the table. He blushed, "who do you like….more than a friend Kate?" Kate looked up at the ceiling and poked her cheek as she thought.

"Hm…..I don't really know. A want a guy who will be my Knight in Shining Armor!" She said blushing and rubbing her cheeks with her hands. Margaret walked back to the table with a tray of beverages.

"Benson, Skips, Pops, and Kate's." Kate grabbed her drink before Margaret had even sat it on the table. As she gulped it down, everyone stared at her in disbelief. She slammed her cup down on the table and crushed the Styrofoam cup before letting out a deep breath of relief.

"Icay!"


	3. Nose Bleeds

The cool wind blew against Kate's face as Skips drove everyone back to the house on the golf cart. A fresh cent of flowers made her grow goose bumps. Kate shivered.

"That was some really good coffee." She said looking over at Skips. Skips chuckled. Benson and Pops sat in the back of the cart, Benson steaming fumes.

"Benson," Pops said cocking his head, "what is it?" Benson snapped out of the thoughts in his mind and jumped in the seat. He looked out of the corner of his eyes at Pops.

"N-Nothing Pops. Everything's fine." He grunted. Mordecai and Rigby laughed under their breath. Benson glared at them and they both stopped. Kate whined and blushed brightly. Benson and the others looked over at her to see that the wind was taunting her skirt to fly up, by she held it down. Everyone's nose started to bleed, except for Pops who kind fully helped Kate out by giving her his vest to put over her lap. Skips wiped away the blood and kept his eyes on the Park road. Pops looked around to see Mordecai, Rigby and Benson also wiping the red substance out of sight.

"Are you all feeling alright?" He asked. Benson thanked God that Pops had no idea what a bleeding nose meant around a beautiful, cute woman that had just had an embarrassing moment. He would have been yelling at them, and he would have most likely told Kate to stay away from all of them, just to be safe. Critique men like Pops were always so loopy and ruled by the uniqueness of odd things. But Pops was…..uh…..'different'? Sure he was loopy, but he never actually got mad at anyone like some higher up critique man would have. He was calm, protective even. Especially over Kate. Benson guessed it was because she was the only girl who had ever worked at the park. Skips pulled up next to the house and turned the cart off. He jumped out of his seat and ran to Kate's side. He bowed and gave out his hand. Kate put her hand in his and climbed out of the cart, saying, "why thank you my good man," in a weird, fancy sounding accent. Benson turned a deep red and clenched his fists. Pops clapped his hands and giggled.

"Isn't she the most well mannered young lady you've ever seen, Benson?" He asked.

"Yeah Pops." He growled through his bared teeth.

"Hey Mordecai! Rigby!" Kate yelled. "Wanna go play some video games?" Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other and smiled.

"YEAUH!" They both chimed with their arms above their heads. Kate walked to Pops and handed him his folded up vest.

"Thanks you, Pops. I very much appreciate it." She smiled sweetly. Pops smiled back and grabbed the vest.

"There is no need to think me young miss. I just didn't want you to catch a cold!" He said waving his finger. Kate scratched the back of her head and chuckled.

"Sorry. I promise I'll take a jacket with me next time." She said before running into the house after Mordecai and Rigby. Pops put his vest on and buttoned it up. Benson walked inside with Skips and Pops and shut the door behind him. He sighed and heard giggling coming from upstairs. He stared up. Pops ran out of the kitchen and up two steps.

"Kate! Be sure to keep the door open!" Pops yelled up.

"Don't worry Pops! I will!" Pops smiled and walked to the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled out his new edition of Mustache Monthly. Benson plopped down next to him.

"Why hello Benson." Pops said joyfully, nose in his magazine.

"Ah! Oh no!" Kate screamed. Pops and Benson heads bounced up.

"Kate?" Pops asked.

"No, no, no!" Kate screamed. Pops threw his magazine to the floor and ran to the stairs, Benson following close behind. As they climbed up, Kate ran in to them. They all fell to the floor. Kate's purple hair scattered across and her red beret fell off of her head. She sat up and grabbed her hat. Pops and Benson stood up and walked to her side. Benson looked down on her as she repositioned her hat.

"Are you alright Kate?" Benson asked holding his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her up. Pops dusted off her shoulders.

"Yeah."

"Kate, why did you scream like that?" Pops asked worriedly.

"I just remembered that I have house chores to do." Pops waved his hand.

"No, no. It's fine. You go play your video games." He said.

"No Pops. I can't. And anyway, I love to clean! So it's no bother to me! I just have to go get into my cleaning clothes!" She said clasping her hands together and winking.

"Alright. But just remember that I gave you permission." Benson nodded.

"If you decide to quit for the day, just tell me and I'll have Mordecai and Rigby do the rest." Hearing their names, Mordecai and Rigby leaned out of their bedroom door and gave the 'what the heck' gesture.

"Aw. Thanks Benny." She said before leaving a small peck on his check. Benson blushed as she ran to her bedroom down the hall. She ran into the room next to Pops and slammed the door shut. Pops and Benson walked back down the stairs and heard Skips talking to someone in the kitchen. They peaked their heads around the doorway and saw him holding a slice of bread and a spoon. He mumbled words that the two could not understand. Pops shrugged and walked away, but Benson walked in to Skips.

"Hey-."

"Ah!" Skips yelled and threw his spoon into the air. He tried to catch it, but only made it flip into the kitchen sink and down the drain. Skips leaned nervously back against the countertop and stared at Benson with wide eyes.

"Uh…..What's goin' on?" Benson asked.

"Nothing! Did you hear what I was saying!?" He yelled.

"Uh….no…"

"Good." Skips turned back to the sink and reached his hand in after the spoon. Benson watched, and then heard footsteps coming down from the stairs. Kate stumbled into the kitchen, stopping in the center of the doorway, holding a small bucket with water and a neon green sponge in it. She wore skinny jeans and a white tank top. Her light purple hair laid over her shoulders and she showed a small bit of cleavage.

"Oh, uh, I have to clean the floors like this instead. I lost the mop. Heheheh…." Skips skipped over to her and smiled sluggishly. Kate cocked her head and poked her cheek.

"Is something wrong Skips?" She asked.

"I-ah….uh…." he looked into her sincere dark blue eyes and she blinked worriedly. "It's….It's nothing. Don't worry about it." And with that, he skipped out the front door. Kate held her fist under her chin and closed her eyes tightly.

"Poor Skips. I can tell something is bothering him." She whined. Benson sat down at the table and crossed his legs.

"Are you sure you feel up to doing chores? Cause if not-."

"It's okay Benson. I've got it." She smiled and got down on her knees. She poured some water on the floor and soaked the sponge. The puddle grew as she smothered the sponge onto the hard wooden floor. Her breasts moved back and forth with her arm movements. She grunted each time she wiped at the floor with the force she put upon it. Benson stared as her tank top started to rise up, exposing the lower, slim part of her waist.

"Uh…." He murmured and blushed. The top raised up higher, exposing her stomach underneath. Kate sat down on the floor and pulled her hair back. She turned back to Benson and winked.

"I'll get this all done in no time at all." She smiled. Benson stared stupidly at her top and his nose bled. Kate blinked and looked down at her top to see that her bra was popping out of it.

"Oh my god!" She yelled and blushed brightly as she covered herself with her arms.

"EYAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Benson screamed and ran out of the kitchen. Pops ran in to see Kate on the floor, face as bright as a tomato dipped in ketchup.

"Oh no!" He yelled running to her side. "Are you hurt dear?" Pops asked. Kate shook her head. The front door slammed open and Skips ran inside with a wrench in his hands.

"What happened!?" He yelled running in to see the two on the floor. Mordecai and Rigby fell down the stairs and piled on to each other as they hit the floor. They asked the same. Kate looked up at them and covered her cheeks.

"H-How embarrassing!"


End file.
